Amelia Smoking Her Butt
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Amelia has become a candy stiper and her doctor Aunt, Addison is proud of her. That is until she finds her smoking and she decides it's time for her to have her panties down for a spanking w a birch. Don't Like, Don't Read. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia; Shows Her Butt**

Disclaimer: I am a fan and watcher of Grey's Anatomy and its interesting characters neither of which I own or make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

Comments are welcome, however please keep them civil.

Part One:

As a doctor Addison was alarmed and incredulous at the large percentage of nurses that still smoked and really mad at the candy stripe nurses she saw light up in the nurse's locker room. Something they would never dare to do even in the Nurses Lounge. It was that last group of health care workers that worried Addison the most as the young female volunteers who wore the cute above the knee pink striped dresses that she was most worried were influenced by the white clad too tight visible panty line bottomed nurses with their show me unladylike bottom techniques to attract the male's eye. Addison had allowed her niece to become one of the Candy Striper's working in the hospital for class credit at her high school, but did not want her to pick up nurses bad habits.

Addison as Amelia's aunt was confident the teenager was a good kid, well grounded and had a good head on her shoulders, so she was unconcerned about the nurse's bad health habits rubbing off on her niece. It was her confidence in her teen niece's ability to make good decisions that totally put her pet peeve of the nurses smoking against policy in their locker room completely out of her mind. However, it better not be Amelia with a butt or she'd be wearing a smoking butt.

These were her thoughts as she went down to the nurse's lounge to surprise her niece for a quick visit worked into her busy day of doctor's rounds. The attractive female doctor entered the nurse's lounge and it was surprisingly empty, though it was lunch time. Just as she was about to leave she heard female voices and giggles coming from the locker room. She opened the door immediately and was met with a cloud of noxious cigarette smoke. Addison in disgust fanned the white smoke out of the way and stepped inside, unnoticed into the locker room. She could determine by the sounds of the two voices one was a nurse and the other the voice of a teenager.

Stepping closer she could see them both from the back each with long shoulder length brown hair, a shapely bottoms in very tight white nursing uniform pants with a visible panty line. Next to her was a Candy Striper minion who also had chosen to show off her butt to the doc, displaying her own visible panty line of the bikini variety through the snug hip hugging pink striped dress.

Addison shook her head, thinking. Every time a female hospital worker chooses to dress unprofessionally it makes it harder for other female medical professionals to be taken seriously by their male peers. Now that her niece was entering the healthcare profession it was unladylike dressing like this that caused her to do a slow burn!

Future nurses like Amelia, her niece would have to overcome unprofessional dressing by coworkers like this to have they're mind's taken seriously instead of they're behinds.

What made this even worse they were both smoking those stinking cigarettes and that meant her niece was daily subject to these nurses filthy nasty habit and more importantly the health of her niece's lungs.

Imagine her surprise when Amelia turned around a lit cigarette between her lips the ash being puffed to a cherry red. Addison was furious and the other nurse left immediately letting the candy stripe nurse alone to deal with her aunt.

"Lock the door on the way out and put the red light bulb on for nurse testing."

"Yes ma'am" The sound of a closing door being locked announced to the smoking teenager major trouble was straight ahead and the red light bulb glowed through the transom above the door.

Amelia had been caught showing her butt of to the doc, her glowing cigarette that is and from the look on Doc Addison's face the glowing butt was soon going to have company!

"Amelia we have had this conversation at home when I caught you smoking. At that time I let you preserve your dignity and only gave your butt a dozen spanks over your jeans."

"Well yeah Aunt Addison, but I just slipped today, honest.

"But nothing young lady it is time for me to impress on you the seriousness of smoking and the way I intend to do this is by smoking your butt until it matches the cherry red of the tip of your nasty, stinking cigarette."

"Please I want do it again, just ground me to my room. That will teach me."

"I am afraid not Amelia you have responsibilities at this hospital and I am not going to allow you to shirk them, though I am adding some bedpan duty for my cheery candy striper instead of magazine and mail delivery to patients. Today, my naughty young lady you will be doing it with a cherry red sore bottom that is my promise!"

End of Chapter One:


	2. Chapter 2

2, Amelia Shows Her Butt

Disclaimers in chapter One

Authoress Note: For the purpose of this story Meredith is a doctor at the hospital who knows Amelia and not her mother. Amelia lives and answers to Addison as long as she chooses to live in her house.

Rub A Dub Butt In the Tub.

**Amelia's POV Shared With A Spanked Friend:**

Thanks for the informative letter from one that illustrates we are in the same boat!

I'm a year younger than you, eighteen, but Aunt Addison still spanks me much as you are. Getting such a bad spanking in that dressing room must have been awful!

I've been spanked many ways and in many places, sometimes in front of people, but always bare bottomed and always until I cry. But in terms of places to be spanked, I'll never forget one year, from fifteen to sixteen, where my aunt specialized in spanking me in her bathroom.

I hated ANY spanking but that year was bad because of the whole bathroom thing. Being sent to the bathroom, more than once a month, became a sentence of tears and blistering.

It took me awhile to figure why Aunt Addison preferred those bathroom sessions for two reasons, noise and sting. At fifteen, I was starting to advocate that I was too old for bare bottomed spankings so Aunt Addison taught me different in her bathroom.

It was a semi-large bathroom, but the toilet was close to the door. She always sat on the toilet and took me over her lap for a spanking so that my head was hanging by the floor right in the open door way. This meant my spankings were extremely loud due to the echo and my screams could be heard all over the house. No matter who might be listening.

Meredith another doctor who worked with my aunt was someone I knew well from my Candy striper duties I knew well from the hospital heard my blubbering and the very sharp spanks from the bath brush on my bare bottom. I've been spanked with hand, paddle, brush and belt, but above all my bathroom spankings I got with the long-handled wide-backed pink plastic bath brush cause farther pain that burned like fire and ignited real blisters.

I know Aunt Addison appreciated the noise factor cuz I heard my aunt say, "Amelia's bathroom spankings sound SO loud!" and Meredith said, "I know."

The other worst part of bathroom spankings was the wet bottomed and naked part. Aunt Addison often sent me to her bathroom to sit in the tub, naked, until she came in to discipline me. That always meant sitting in warm water until it became very cool, almost cold, with nothing to do after washing but anticipate the spanking I had coming!

Finally Aunt Addison came in and gets the bath brush spanker from the tub and I had to get out, all dripping wet, cold and goose bumped and naked. My small breasts with hard nipples always felt so big and I was ashamed of my soaking wet patch of pubic hair.

I was flabbergasted at the eighteen years of age my Aunt Addison had decided to re-institute the terrible bathtub, softened butt skin bath brush spanking to her punishment repertoire for my continuing smoking misbehavior. She told me she intended to light my butt up for smoking, again.

Going right over my Aunt's lap, as she sat on the toilet, my head hanging half out the door, my bare bottom felt huge and wet and ridiculous but it wasn't long before she "dried off" my bare butt with vigorous and steady whacks of that bath brush, setting off my bawling and begging and making the LOUD spanks, slaps, spanking me hard as the plastic kept bouncing off my bare butt cheeks turning them red as apples...red hot...a searing burning sting which drove me crazy and into hysterics heard next door.

SPLATT! WHAPP! SPANK!

Red spots glowed on both proffered cheeks.

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK!

Adele laid the second barrage of punishing brush swats leaving blotchy angry red marks right on top of the first ones. A light purple bruise began to almost appear immediately, that would by tomorrow to a green and yellow sore spot bruise along the area where the two bathbrush blotches overlapped.

The spanking ended and I sighed with a great sense of relief. However, as my tears were still dribbling down my face and my hickup sobs continued my Aunt Addison changed her spanking style abruptly and to my horror informed me that when it comes to habitual smoking my sore butt needed further attention. I was to receive a whooping!

Not only was I scared shitless, but I wondered what the heck was a whooping?

End of Part Two:

Please leave a comment on what is going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's Smoking Butt

Chapter Three

The Worst; The Birching

Addison saw her niece outside sunning herself in the secluded backyard on a quilted towel spread. She looked a tad shell shocked and she was laying out in her bikini panties which showed a cherry red glow all along the lower cheeks where the panty bands had ridden up. The aunt was pleased to see Amelia was wearing an appropriate pair of juvenile panties befitting her recent misbehavior and punishment. Now, it was her very unpleasant task to further punish Amelia using a method that had been used on particularly deserving bottoms.

The panties I would feel most like a little girl would be the pink ones with little red hearts on them. I kind of like it, but you feel like a little girl. They are cotton and bikini

Addison had always known that Amelia had continued smoking. Perhaps she should have nipped her behavior in the bud and given her some very sore red lined bottom skin earlier.

Well the fact was she had just found a pack of cigarettes hidden in a zip lock bag and placed in an unused outside iron sconce. Amelia's fanny was in for a rude awakening!

By Monday mourning discipline would be restored in Amelia's aunt's house and the teenager's desire to light up a cigarette would hold the reminder of how her butt was lit up the last time she got caught smoking! Addison thought.

Stealthily she approached to the bright colored boat and stealthily hoisted his self over the side into the boat before Amelia could even turn over from bottoms up position.

It was quiet within the confines of the sleepy lake, that you could hear the sound of a passing bird. Rolling over and tanning on her stomach in the backyard had caused the pink cotton bikinis with the little red hearts on them to work most of the bikini panties deep up into the crack of her ass leaving the majority of her lower still red from the spanking, cheeks of her ass exposed. She kind a like the juvenile looking panties, because they made her feel like a little girl. Amelia knew she had disobeyed her aunt's wishes by smoking and being found naughty had been sternly spanked.

Addison stealthily boarded the boat and quickly got to his knees on the deck while landing an open hand swat across Amelia's upturned ass.

"Hello Amelia" Addison announced herself.

"Ouch", rubbing her butt with both hands. That wasn't nice auntie sneaking up and spanking my bottom while I was sleeping. Really that was hard, it hurt!" Amelia whined.

What are you doing out her? I would have thought you got enough sunburned another kind to last you for a while." Addison said with a slight laugh.

Oh hey Addison, I am just sunbathing. I must say you made a dramatic entrance into the backyard." Amelia said.

"Actually Amelia I have an important purpose for being here."

"Really, what?" Amelia asked and became concerned.

"While I can't impress on those silly nurses who I've seen you smoking with like smokestacks in the nurse's lounge and locker room, what you are about to experience has been coming for a long time and this is the moment in your personal history I inspire you to quit mouthing your feeble promises to stop smoking and FINALLY stop ruining your health forever. This is going to very hard to take. It is a punishment practiced by our ancestors in Bavaria. After all these years Amelia today you graduate from spankings to a birching. You're bottom has so much pain left to endure during our time together today, especially for a growing baby-fat bottom girl of eighteen." Addison told Amelia.

"Spank my bottom. You mean you want to spank my hiney again!" Amelia said a little alarmed at the subject of the conversation had regressed her word for bottom back to that of a little girl.

Addison grabbed her around the waist and swiftly pulled her legs up over her head as she sat on the quilt beside the erring teenager with her ass up in the diaper position.

"Dam it Aunt Addison! Let me go this instant!" Amelia bellowed.

"You don't give the orders here Amelia! So take that bitchy attitude and accept your fate!

"ONE" SWISH! "TWO" SWISH! "THREE SWISH! FOUR SWISH!

NO MORE PLEASE," SWISH! "FIVE"

I will be good and not smoke. Please, It Hurts so much, Addison!", Amelia begged.

SWISH! "SIX" she jumped up hold her bottom with her hand dancing around.

"Now stand over there." "Mr. Addison ask his secretary, how many so far"

"Nine"

The Lady Doc took a step and lined up behind and one step to the side of Amelia who was bent over a second sink with her bottom in the air.

Swish-Thud! "One"

Swish-Thud! "Two"

Amelia bucked her hips up grabbing her bottom begging her auntie to stop, "it hurts mightily. I have learned my lesson please no more."

Her friend Amelia helped Amelia back down telling her Mr. Addison will double that strokes if she did that again.

"Ohhhhhh, auntie please not more it hurt soooooooooooo" Tear were in her eyes and starting to roll down her face." Amelia sobbed.

**Fast and furious** the birch fell.

"Ss-Pp-LICK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ACK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ICK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ACK!" "Ss-P-L-ICK!"

"SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!"

This time her Doctor Mr. Addison laid the leather powerfully leaving a red angry lozenge in vivid contrast to Amelia's already rosy red **ass**.

Again there was the ritualistic dance of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, Ouchy, please it hurts.", Amelia wailed.

Now just stay still." SWISH, "THREE", SWISH, SWISH, "OHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHH, THAT HURT, FOUR, FIVE" SWISH, SWISH, SWISH.

She was staying over but her butt was doing its own little dance trying to avoid the burning sting of the switches birch.

"Six, Seven, Eight,"

Amelia…shameless eighteen year old teenager bitch,"

"Amelia…a real birching…baby-fat assed eighteen year old teenager's tart.

Low down across Amelia's bottom was a raised stripe bearing faintly the pattern of the switches which made up the birch. It had been inflicted a little earlier by a birch stroke low on Amelia's bottom

The imprint were raised, red and purple-colored the skin dangerously but temptingly swollen raised birch marks.

Now she was crying so hard you could hardly understand what she was saying. Mr. Addison swung the birch hard on the top of both thighs. She jumped up dancing around, holding her bottom.

"IT HURT, IT HURT, OHHHHH." "That will do."

Amelia told him three. SWICH, SWISH, SWISH.

She counted each one of them and while crying letting Addison know how much it hurt her smoking cherry red butt.

"CRACK - THUD!"

The Doctor brought the wide swatch of spread birch switches down hard across the girls' upturned butt and began to birch Amelia.

Amelia as she was birched for demonstrating through her continuing smoking her bad girl mentality. The birch switches and watched Amelia's round bottoms got redder **and** redder as her white panties became eaten up in her crack displaying more and more glowing skin.

Amelia's ass was starting to get really red now and it hurt. The middle of her butt was  
turning a darker red now. Addison guessed she was doing it right from the reaction the brown eighteen year old shapely woman. However it was her reddening butt which peeked her interest. The candy striper/ Sr. high school student looked down between her legs and saw her butt was also red by now, starting to burn and getting itchy. She wanted to reach back and rub her tomato red bottom, but knew better.

**Addison** looked down at her sniveling still sobbing niece who had put her legs down and immediately rolled over onto her stomach as soon as she felt the pain shoot through her butt as soon as she put any pressure on it, much less sitting. As she looked down at the still trembling bottom well striated with blood red lines and purple lumpy bruises. Considering what her bottom had just been through Amelia was surprised and damn lucky her swollen birched bottom was not bleeding tears of red along with her salty tears.

Amelia looked up just in time to see her aunt light up one of the found cigarettes and watch as its cherry red tip hit her sore ass. It was just a glancing hot touch off her proffered right red lined round moons, but it made her buck up like a fire had been lit on her bottom. Amelia, the recently reformed smoker was a wiser teenage young lady. A fingertip split her butt crack open accidently for but a second. The student nurse felt the cool air on the petals of her bottom hole for just a split second and she blushed as she realized Brian had just seen for her private flower. The hospital candy striper was relieved her horrible spanking with the punishing birch. However, she was far from fine as she saw a reflection of her torn up bottom in the nearby sliding glass door.

"Okay Aunt Addison, there is no reason for this I have learned my lesson and want ever smoke again! Amelia assured her aunt nodding her head so hard her shoulder length brown hair flipped up and down.

Amelia was allowed to lower her legs over there burnished red and purple bruised bottoms and they cried little girls as they were dismissed.

"Now curtsey to me as a sign you understand you did wrong and disrespected my wishes. And do it ass forward, facing me!" Addison ordered her niece.

Amelia's breasts jiggled as she bent forward at the waist and daintily held out her hands. Tear face soaked the chastened candy striper's face still sniffling; the teenager was forced to curtsey so low that her bright red blood blistered bottom cheeks showed exposed to the good aunt. The birching had taken the place of her usual rants on the dangers of smoking. Now the danger was not only in the cigs, but in the twigs applied to her fiery red rear accompanied by her runny tears.

Addison got one of those of 'you just wait missy', looks that scared Amelia shit-less.

If Amelia knew the fresh humiliation awaiting her at the hospital Monday, she would have gotten up and run away from her awaiting fate. There was more in store for the little lady and it was going to be memorable!


End file.
